


... and the suspicious gallery

by miralino



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, and there is a lap dance, but here we are!, for a german fandom, i don't know why, i've written an englisch fic, just putting that out there..., there is a bit of kidnapping happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miralino/pseuds/miralino
Summary: A new gallery has opened it's doory in Rocky beach!But while Peter is still hung up on a break up and Bob just wants to sort their files , Justus found a new case for them. What is it behind the suspicious gallery and it's secret meetings?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know why I've written this in English...  
> But I won't change that now!  
> This fic has been written through out my last nanowrimo, and is so mostly finished. I'm at the moment in the process of going over any mistakes. This will probably be the reason in case a chapter takes longer to upload!

With a grimm look the second detective walked into the caravan, letting himself fall into the couch like a bag of potatoes. None of the athletic talent was now seen in the slumped up body. Justus and Bob were both surprised to see him, after he had spent the last few days with his girlfriend. They hadn’t expected him till next week. After looking at him quizzically for a few moments they went back to the work they had been doing previously. Going through their old cases that were still only on paper that were taking up too much space on the small table in their quarter. The tower of papers had also gotten to a worrying height and seemed like it would fall down any time soon. But while Peter was filling up so much space, which there was not a lot of in the caravan it was impossible to try and do anything. 

And so the third detective looked up with furrowed brows:” Peter could you either please tell us what’s going on or I don’t know go out and surf. But you’re not bearable in the state you’re in right now!”

“She broke up with me. Because of nothing!”

Finally knowing what this was all about, his friends both tried to keep up neutral faces and not roll their eyes, it had been long clear that that was supposed to happen. Asking why such has happened he started to rant about the, for him not real and serious, reasons for the breakup. After knowing what those were the two couldn’t help but be surprised as well.  
Either not having expected such reasons as well.  
“But why that? Why would she say that you are stuck in your male ego?. What is it about you that she would say is not respectful towards her?” The first detective wondered.

“Well, I actually came here to ask you that. And if I wasn’t in this situation I would find it amusing how our First doesn't know something. But this really shouldn’t be the time for you to weaken!”  
To that he only got a snicker from Bob, who then tried to help after seeing his friends faces,”Well didn't she give you any examples?”  
Thinking back to the horrible event that had just happened, Peter grimaced at the sheer thought but answered shortly after,” She said that I was still living in a time where stereotypical roles were a big hit.”  
Now he wasn’t the only one at loss of words. Such things had yet to be told to them. In the past Peter had no hardships in his relationships, but it seemed like he had finally got a slap from reality. After hearing those things a flash of uncomfort flashed over Bobs face which went away so quickly that it was as if it never had been there. 

“You know that must be true, we’re still male after all.” 

After getting told those things from their third detective, they all went silent for a moment. Being the informed detectives they were, such things still never came to their mind. Of course their First knew about those things but that theme had always seemed far away and only something he would read about. And not something one of them was accused of.

But they didn’t get to ponder over it any longer as Justus' aunt was screaming across the junkyard how they were supposed to help today because she was going somewhere.  
With much complaining and groaning they made their way out of the hidden caravan. Looking quite formal, Matilda came towards them in a hurried manner. 

“There you are! I’ve got to go now and Titus needs your help with a few bigger things!”

“Where are you going anyway aunt?” Justus asked the curious person he was.

“Oh you haven’t heard? I’m surprised the three of you have not checked it out already! There is this gallery in town for a few weeks that is about the history of females. There are also a lot of events happening with it like lectures about this kind of stuff! You should go there as well. Hasn’t hurt a man to get out of his bubble!”

“Oh that is a great idea, we should go right now!”  
Justus already wanted to push past his aunt to Bob's car, but was stopped by aunt Matilda

“That seems like a great idea. For later, after you’ve helped Titus!”  
With that she left the three behind to an exhausting afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that my routin is now to post every friday. As a treat for the weekend you could say!  
> Also... I tried to translate their card...but that turned out kind of wonky...

Exhausted from their afternoon they were more than happy to finally be back in the caravan. All three being too tired out to say something, the only sound you could hear while they were drinking away their thirst were the little remarks that their parrot blacki made from time to time.   
After having recovered a little, their First spoke up,”I think it would be very enriching for us to also go to the gallery tomorrow, don’t you agree?”  
Both just as curious as he was, they nodded and decided to meet at there the next morning.

The early time did not stop the people from going into the gallery. Especially as it was summer break the three saw lots of people from school. It seemed like the event had been done from a sponsor with quite the material. The floors were filled with paintings and books and all kinds of things that were done by females. 

Standing in front of a painting, Peter looked at it with a distasteful face,”I hope that something like that never happens to me.”

Both his friends stood next him and looked at the painting of the man dying under the woman's hand with similar faces.

“As much as I agree with you, I must also say that this was a painting done by the painter Artemisia Gentileschi who is known for portraying female suffering and their revenge on the men who had done them wrong,”

Not wanting to look at the painting any longer they made their way through the rest of the gallery and with every minute in which Justus realised how little he knew about this whole, he got closer to having a mental breakdown right there. When they left, the stream of people coming hadn't stopped yet. It seemed like the entire city was interested. 

Still trying to get over his breakup Peter separated from his friends in front of the building to go surfing with Jeffrey. Justus also left to help his uncle once again. So Bob was returning to their quarters alone to minimize the stack of folders on the desk. He had more than once joked to his friends that the day the stack would fall he would lose his sanity. And so he tried his best to get the stack organized.

But his focus was slowly leaving him behind and the rain had started pouring outside, making him forget that there was even something else but this little caravan. Losing himself in the music he had turned up after not getting any more done, he found surprising ways to dance in the limited space he got. After having gone through weeks of new cases and school work he needed to finish before the end of the break, the stress that had been tensing his shoulders.After feeling like that for so long his shoulders seemed to finally go back to its original weight. 

But all of it ended way sooner than he would have liked when he heard his friends arrive and so was forced to turn down the music, return to his chair he had long abandoned and try to get his heartbeat back to normal. Feeling like he was hiding something his heart seemed to go against his will and speed up once again when he saw the faces of his friends. It felt like this new hobby of his was directly bound to this gigantic secret that was weighing him down and once that would spill the dam would break and all of it would drown him. And he didn’t want that, he would be the one to let the river go it’s way.  
But it seemed like he was not the focus right now, as Peter was explaining how they would have to go to one of the lectures due to his ex.

“She still thought that I wouldn’t even bother going there! I need revenge!”  
Not having had any news for a new case they decided that they could do Peter the favor and so they met at the building a few days later once again, now in the late afternoon.   
Having arrived quite late, they went into the building to meet a crowd of people for the same reason they had come.  
The lecture was more than interesting, but Bob was the only one who followed it with focus. As Peter was busy looking for his ex and Justus' detective sense kept telling him that something was off about this whole thing and tried hard to find out what it was. Being equipped with lots of interesting things to think about, Bob noticed the look in their first eyes only when Peter gave him a little tug on the side,”I think he smelled blood again.”

With his remark being more than true, Justus grabbed the telephone as soon as they got back to the quarter to call Inspector Cotta.  
Having introduced himself and his reason for calling you could hear a chuckle across the line,” Of course you three having taken interest in this thing. It really is something, but sadly we know almost nothing about it. The whole police department is kept at bay with the smallest information you could have about this whole situation. We were told to assist and keep everything safe but we don’t know who the boss is and what is behind the organisation as it seems like this is not something small; so in case you find anything out about it I would be glad if you would tell me so.”

With that he left the first detective disappointed at the spareness of information.But it also intensified his theory that there was something about this whole thing that was sketchy.  
Peter seemed more than happy to assist after knowing that this whole thing had something to do with his breakup. On the contrary was Bob not very happy to see the turn of events. He had liked the lecture and didn’t want to destroy it. But those thoughts were definitely not something that would stop Justus now. So he ignored them.

Their logical first step was to return to the place everything started once again to try to get any information out of the people working in the gallery.But after that failed.They agreed to take a break on one of the couches that were splattered across the building.  
While going through everything they knew about this whole organisation, a woman approached them.

“Hello, I’ve been noticing that you’ve been trying to get more information about this place. I’m sorry that no one has been helpful. But everyone who works here knows nothing about the higher ups.”  
Her hair black hair pulled back and with her well put together outfit she seemed like the person they had been searching for.

“Oh, how rude of me, I’ve not even introduced myself yet! I’m Emma Park and kind of the manager of this whole thing.”  
Raising a brow, Justus digged deeper,”What do you mean, kind of, shouldn’t the manager be informed?”  
It seemed like that was the thing Emma was struggling with as she was just as the police very little informed about this whole thing and feel like somebody should investigate such things further. Only problem was that she wouldn't do so while having to fear losing her job.

Hearing such things, the three gave her one of their cards.Curious she took the card and began reading,” The three detective, three ???. We accept every case. First detective Justus Jonas, second detective Peter Shaw. Research and archive Bob Andrews,” surprised she looked up from the card”, Is this true? Because I would be more than happy to assist you in solving this mystery.”

Happy to have finally found someone who was willing to talk to them they decided to go into a small cafe during her lunch. Having settled down with some food that satisfied their hunger, their thirst for more information was also stilled. Emma began to talk about her work environment. She had taken the job only because it had seemed much better than her old one. So she didn't know anything when she started,and even after a while she didn’t know much more. The mere people who were working in the galleries never got to know even the name of the person who was at the end of every string. It seemed like that was a completely different world.

“That does already sound weird, but not criminal or like a mystery that had to be solved.”

“Just wait Peter, I’m getting there. So just as you now, all those things seemed weird to me, but not illegal. But then I got to know about secret meetings, in which the talk was about a lot of money, more than what was normal for us. But after trying to get into one and failing, I realised that this was something so much bigger that I just felt overwhelmed and didn’t know what to do anymore.”

After assuring her that they would do their best to get to the ground of the whole thing, the three partet once again to gain more information.  
While Justus and Peter went around town, Bob went to the all too familiar library. Being a particularly enjoyable summer day,almost no one was in here and he had all the space to himself.Apart from a boy from his school that threw his focus out of the window for a second, he returned to their quarters a little later with no big incidents.


End file.
